Is This Our Fairy Tale?
by strawberriesandsunshine
Summary: “I was so stupid,” Gabriella said as she saw his deep blue eyes. They were shimmering too, the unshed tears reflecting through them. “No!” Troy replied, desperately. It was a mistake. A stupid mistake, and it was never meant to be like this. TXG twoshot :
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hiiiiii! :D That was my extremely excited hi so you would be distracted and not realize that I haven't posted the last chapter to Check it Off and instead, do something completely retardnything to finish it with. I _had_ an idea, but when I sat in front of the computer to write it, it just didn't flow out to me, and so I wrote some shitty chapter that I'm sure would have peoed and churn out another one shot from my aquarium type mind. *sigh* I know. But the thing is, I don't think I'll post a last chapter. Maybe in the future, but right now, I just can't think of aple absolutely hating me, so I decided to just chill with it. I think it's an ok ending, kind of rushed, but all my endings are kind of rushed. And sucky, but that's because I hate ending a story. HATE IT. I always get so depressed when an ending happens, so I don't know, maybe that reflects into my horrible ability to end stories. Oh, I don't know.

ANYWAYS, I would like to say something that _may_ or may not make you happy. I've realized that I can store up to ten documents ON fanfiction :D Which means....DRUM ROLL please,

I'VE STARTED A LONG STORY :D

Is it too soon? Maybe. Will I utterly fail at writing it because of my short attention span? Probably. But I will try! I've already got TWO chapters down! Woohoo! So, here's my dilema though. It's very very much like a story that runninequalslife just put up yesterday, and that makes me sad because I was hoping my idea might've been awesomely original BUTTTT, no. So, lol, uhm, I'm debating whether or not to finish the story because I KNOW that it will not be as amazing as hers/his because honestly, it just won't be, but I'm also REALLY liking the plot for this story, and I'm having shitloads of fun writing it, sooooo idunno. Maybe, maybe not. Eh. So, basically, this long story is on an "Eh" level. I'll update you later on whether it goes up to a "Yes" level or down to a "Screw it" level. :D

So this two shot is kinda, iffy. I kinda got inspiration from some people at school who recently had a really awkward and uncomfortable breakup, but YEAH :D So, it's kinda weird and drama-y and angsty which I don't like writing, but YET I do at the same time. I dunno. Maybe I just fail. At everything. Including being able to resist the pound of chocolate my friend got me. *sigh* SO, this might fall flat on my face, but HEY, I've got to try it, eh? :D So read it, review it, enjoy it :)

_PERSONAL LIFE TIME (here's where people who are not interested in my life can skip down to the story :D )_

So, winter break rocked. New Year Rocked. I went skiing for the first time ever and managed to live! Woohoo! I chilled with my best friend for four days straight resulting in awkward sleepovers and weird newly developed inside jokes. Uhm, school started and my schedule sucks. I'm managed to be piled and drowned in endless homework, sorta kinda making me want to cry, but realizing that if I did, I would look super retarded. :D My birthday passed since the last time I updated so woohoo! Another year older, which makes me pretty ecstatic because there's cake and cookies and ice cream and chips. And I _love_ eating. Yum.

There's nothing much else except I've managed to gain three pounds over the winter holidays and I'm trying _super_ hard to lose it before our school goes on some fancy trip with ANOTHER school where some of my friends will be there, and I don't want them to see me and be like, "Gross, you're huge,"

So yeah. Mmmk. :D

Enjoy.

OH AND HAPPY MARTIN LUTHER KING JR. DAY :DDDDDDD WOOOHOOO :D

* * *

"I actually loved you," Gabriella said as she saw him look at her through his deep blue eyes. They were shimmering too, the unshed tears reflecting through them. "I was so stupid, Troy,"

"No!" Troy replied, desperately trying to have her back. It was a mistake. A stupid mistake, and it was never meant to happen. "I love you, Gabriella. I love you," he said, grabbing her hands into his.

_It was a supposed to be a fairy tale, a story from a book. She met her prince charming. He met his gorgeous princess. They would fall in love and get married, raising children together and growing old, but every tale had a problem, a climactic moment that sometimes destroyed the story._

Gabriella couldn't help it and tears began to leak out. "No, you don't,". She struggled to pull her hands back but Troy clung to them tightly, as if he let go of her hands, then she would disappear forever. "I thought you did, but you obviously thought this was a joke, that _we _ were a joke,"

Troy couldn't take it. He couldn't take the fact that his love for her was being questioned. Never in his life had he loved anyone as much as he loved her. It was stupid. He was stupid. Sharpay fucking Evans was stupid. He watched as Gabriella sobbed in front of him. He could see her delicate heart being broken before him. All he wanted to do was to pull her to him and rock her back and forth, the way he always did when she was upset, but now she wouldn't even let him touch him. She jerked her hands away from him.

"I'm leaving," she said, trying to make her words sound strong, but knew it was hopeless when every word quivered. She didn't want this to happen. She never wanted this to happen. God, she was so stupid. She should've known that marrying the school's "primo boy" would've been a bad idea, and she should've known that he would cheat. Cheat with that blonde bitch.

_Each fairy tale had to have a protagonist and an antagonist, or else it just wouldn't be right. It had to be an evil step mother, a wicked witch, or in this case, an over sparkly blonde. Then, she would ruin the princess and the prince charming, destroying them from the inside out._

Troy could feel everything inside of him shake in fear. No. This was _not_ happening. This was them. They were voted cutest couple in high school, and married at age twenty two after attending the same college. They were meant to have millions of children and grow old together, not whatever the hell was going on now.

"You can't," Troy said, his voice higher than normal. He knew his desperation was showing. "We can get through this, Gabs. I love you. I was drunk! It was just a mistake! A stupid mistake,"

Gabriella shook her head. "I can't stay with you, Troy," her words slurred by her sobs. "I just….I can't. Every time I look at you, I can just _see_ you and Sharpay in the bed. Our bed,"

She tried to wipe the tears that were blurring her vision. "But you were right, Troy. It was stupid. You're stupidity ruined us. I can't just ignore what happened,"

Troy could feel his throat closing up as he saw his wife, the love of his life, roll a suitcase from behind her. He knew it. This was real. He should've known. He wasn't sure what he was thinking the night before. He had gotten drunk off beer after having a bad argument with his boss, and Sharpay had shown up at his door, knowing that her best friend was working late. She had shown up in a long trench coat and pushed her way into the door. Before Troy could ask her anything, she had pushed Troy onto the couch and stripped off the coat, revealing nothing underneath but a dainty lace thong. Troy had been stunned, and Sharpay had used it to her advantage and led him upstairs for the worst night of his life. Which only got worse when Gabriella tiredly burst in at 2 in the morning to see her best friend, now ex-best friend, naked with her husband in bed. Troy had woken to the sound of a loud door slamming and reached over to cradle his wife and found blond instead of brunette hair instead, immediately realizing what was happening and chasing after his wife. Naked.

_Climactic moments had to be long and winding. It was, after all, the most dramatic part of the story. _

"Gabriella. You can't go! I love you so much," Troy said, pouring his heart out, hoping that each word would convince her to stay. "Please, Gabriella. I wasn't in my right mind. It was just so confusing that night,"

"Apparently not if you managed to screw my best friend," Gabriella snapped.

She grabbed her suitcase tightly and yanked the front door open. Troy rushed after her.

"Gabs! No, please! I don't love her!" he said hysterically, not believing this was actually happening.

Gabriella scoffed. "Well that sucks for you, because you're stuck with her," she said, jerking her heads towards Sharpay, who had managed to run home and was now walking up their driveway, looking sorrow.

Troy looked at Sharpay and immediately narrowed his eyes. What the hell was she doing here? Gabriella was now about a foot away from Sharpay on the driveway with Troy standing at the door frame.

"Gabriella," Sharpay breathed when she reached her. "I-"

THWACK.

Sharpay looked shocked as she held her hand up to her cheek, which was now stinging. She realized that Gabriella had just slapped her. Slapped her hard.

"Gabs-"

"Fuck off bitch," Gabriella snarled before pushing her out of the way as she began to make her way towards her car. When she heard the mix of click-clacking and squeaking of sneakers, she knew they were following her.

As she popped the trunk and hoisted her suitcase in, she turned around to see two guilty looking people, standing side by side, staring mournfully at her. She almost sobbed at the sight. They looked so picturesque together. Sharpay and her blonde hair and Troy with his dirty blonde. No wonder Troy would choose her over her.

"Gabriella, I'm sorry," Sharpay whispered, looking regretfully at her ex-best friend. "It wasn't supposed to happen, and I wish it didn't. I don't love Troy, and he doesn't love me,"

Gabriella shook her head. "Stop lying," she said as tears leaked out of her eyes, glancing at the cobblestone house she and Troy had bought together. Now she could only see Sharpay and Troy living in it. Sharpay cooking breakfast in the morning while Troy would come downstairs in just his boxers, wrapping his arms around her waist, just like he used to do to her.

As Gabriella walked over to the driver's seat and opened the door, she felt a strong hand on her arm.

"Please, Gabby. Don't do this to us," Troy pleaded as he watched trails of wet tears fall from her face.

"There is no longer an _us_," Gabriella said before shaking his hand off. "I'll be at Chad's, and I'll send the divorce papers later,"

And with that, she started the engine and drove off.

_And tears. Fairy tales had to have tears._

__


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Soo, here's the next section! Woohoo! Ok, it's kinda late, but I couldn't find any inspiration, sooo this might really suck. Other words, my brain malfunctioned.**

**But readers! Oh no! And we were doing so great too! I didn't quite as many reviews as I would've liked but I honestly write so I can clear up the mess in my brain, and because I kinda like to ramble on. But, ANYHOO, review please?**

**Oh, and I _must_ apologize for last chapter's totally confusing author's note. Somehow, I typed it but the words got jumbled and ick, so sorry :)  
**

**I'm pretty sure this'll be my last story for a while as I attempt to figure out my thoughts on the long story I mentioned about last chapter. OR NOT. lol. That's what I'm planning but who knows what'll happen in my crazy head :) Enjoy. **

* * *

Troy couldn't see. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't feel. He couldn't live.

He wished he could take it all back. The look of hurt that flashed through Gabriella's eyes, mingled with the look of utter disappointment was enough to make him hurl something at the wall, which turned out to be a picture of Sharpay and Gabriella smiling together.

Sharpay.

God, he wanted to kill that blonde Barbie. After Gabriella had drove off, she had turned to him and apologized. Explained everything. She said that Zeke and her had just had a fight. She felt so hurt and abandoned that she wasn't thinking straight and only wanted comfort and revenge, hoping that Troy would be suitable enough. She didn't think about the consequences of it all. Losing her best friend, breaking up what was to be an unbreakable marriage, and going back to be confronted by Zeke, only to realize that he was at home, screwing their red-head neighbor.

Life was ironic like that.

Troy had spit nasty words at her and stalked back into the house, sobbing pathetically while looking at old picture albums of them two. They were so happy together, and he wished he could rewind life so the night before would've never happened.

As he reached across the nightstand, he found himself clutching something that made him feel worse than before, a single golden key, attached to a necklace chain.

She had given it back. Troy stared at it for what seemed like hours before realizing he had to get her back. The key would not be right anywhere else but on her.

* * *

"Gabs," Chad said as he walked back into the living room with a mug of hot tea. "How are you feeling?"

Gabriella was wrapped in a blue blanket and sitting on his couch, her legs curled up to her shoulders as she hugged them tightly.

"Like shit," she murmured.

Chad offered a small smile and sat down next to her, offering her the tea which she gladly accepted. He swung an arm over her and pulled her to his chest, hoping that by doing so, he could shield her from the horrible world.

"He's an asshole," Chad said, stroking her hair, his heart breaking as he saw practically his little sister break apart. "I swear, Gabs. I'm going over there tomorrow and I'm going to pummel his face into his ass,"

Gabriella giggled a little before looking up at Chad. She sighed, and put her mug down.

"Is it bad that I don't hate him?" she asked after a moment of comfortable silence.

Chad made eye contact with Gabriella and smiled weakly. "I know I suck at this whole relationship advice thing, and Taylor's currently in Europe on a business conference, so I'm going to do the best I can alright?"

Gabriella nodded at Chad, understanding his kindness.

"I've known Troy practically my entire life, and I _know_ that he's an asshole, ever since he stole my GI Joe in the third grade and tossed it's head into the toilet," Chad said, smiling as Gabriella offered another small giggle. "It's inevitable that he screws up all the time in life. I also _know_ that he's never been in love with someone as much as he's in love with you, Gabs," he said, watching as tears pooled in Gabriella's eyes again.

He sighed. "Don't cry ok? You know I suck when girls cry,"

Gabriella simply shook her head and wiped up her tears.

"Look. Troy would never intentionally hurt you. Ever. He may have ruined your coffee table by drilling nails into the glass pane, and he may have permanently damaged the wall when he chucked a tennis ball at me and missed, but I know that he would never hurt you on purpose. I suppose last night was a fluke. He was drunk, and confused, especially since someone he was so familiar with came and seduced him. I'm not saying that what he did was ok, but I know that he loves you with all of his heart, and you know that you love him with all of yours too,"

Gabriella nodded and fingered the place where her necklace used to be. It was a necklace of a key, one that was gold and symbolized their love.

_This is the key to my heart, Gabs_. He had given it to her on their one year anniversary in high school. It was funny how they were so young, but knew so much.

Before Gabriella could say anything, she heard pounding at the door.

"GABRIELLA! OPEN THE DOOR! CHAD! OPEN IT!"

Chad's eyes narrowed as he gently let out of his brotherly embrace with Gabriella and stalked to the door.

"Go away, Bolton. She doesn't need this," Chad growled angrily through the door.

"Please! I just need to talk to her and let her understand! I love her!"

Chad ripped open the door and saw Troy's puffy eyes and drooping figure.

"Chad,"

The instant he had uttered the word, he felt himself flying backwards from the force of Chad's punch. He painfully clutched the left side of his face and stood up, meeting the angry gaze of his best friend.

"Chad-" he tried again, only to be met with another punch on the other side of his face. Troy moaned painfully and tried to get up again, only greeted with punch after punch after punch. He knew that he deserved it, and tried to push Chad away without actually having to hurt him, but his strength was weakening by the powerful punches that were attacking him.

Just as he was sure he was going to black out, he heard her angelic voice. "Chad, stop," and he saw her gently rest a hand on Chad's arm, the way she always had when he would get angry. That little gesture made him want to cry, knowing that that may never happen to him again.

"He deserves it,"

Gabriella nodded. "I know, but you're going to kill him," she said before pulling Chad away from him, examining his knuckles. "Go wash up, I'll be there in a minute," she said, referring to his bloody knuckles. Chad nodded and growled at Troy one more time before walking back into the house.

Gabriella spun around and immediately ran to Troy, wife-mode coming back on as she cradled his head in her lap. "Are-are you ok?" she asked, watching the blood drip around his face.

"I brought you something back," Troy mumbled through his swollen lips, wincing as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the necklace. "It didn't feel right back with me,"

Gabriella's eyes shimmered with tears as he tried to shove it back into her hands. "I-I can't take it, Troy," she said, folding Troy's outstretched fingers into a fist. "It's not mine anymore,"

Troy made a sound of pain. "Please, Gabriella. It's only yours. It'll only be yours. I was stupid. I am stupid. I'm an asshole, but I'm an asshole that loves you so much he would do anything for you," he said as he grabbed her hand in his. "Please, Gabriella. I love you. I'll do anything to get you to forgive me. I'll always mow the lawn on Saturdays, and I won't leave my boxers lying everywhere. I'll fix the dent in the wall, and we'll buy a new coffee table! Please, Gabriella. I-I can't be without you,"

Gabriella wasn't sure how to respond. She knew that she would take him back, no matter what, but she also knew that she shouldn't. Should she? She looked down at the man who was lying in pain in her lap, begging for her forgiveness.

"What happened?" she whispered.

Troy sighed and proceeded to tell her the story. About how he had gotten into an ugly fight with his boss about working late, and how he had gotten drunk and remembered opening the door and seeing Sharpay naked in front of him. He remembered being led up the stairs before remembering passing out on the bed.

"I could never hurt you like that, Gabs," he said.

Gabriella couldn't think of anything to say as she watched her husband pour his love out to her. She loved him so much.

"I didn't mean to. I'll always love you forever. I want to be with you. I want to have baby Bolton's running around the house with the same gorgeous curls as you. I want to spoil our first daughter by buying her endless dresses that you'll spend hours dressing her in. I want to teach our son basketball and make him the next great Shaq. I want a dog. I know we never talked about it, but I've always wanted a dog. If you take me back, I'd like to get a dog. We'll name him whatever you want, and I want to raise our children and teach them to be mini-nerds and mini-jocks, just like us. I want them to fall in love with their one soul mate like I have. I want to walk our daughter down the aisle and dance with her at her wedding. I want our son to grow strong like I know he would be. I want to grow old together with you and spend our days watching boring soap operas that we make fun of while sitting in our wheelchairs. I want to help you when we both have to start peeing through a tube! But no matter what, Gabs, I just want to be with you. Forever,"

And with that, Gabriella let out a sob and proceeded to peck light kisses all over his forehead, whispering I love you over and over again. Chad had come out and helped to put him on the couch where they all sat around him as he was bandaged up and held an ice pack to his face.

Gabriella and Chad were sitting across from him in separate chairs.

"We'll have to take it slow," Gabriella said, staring at her husband, whom she was planning on divorcing, less than an hour ago. She knew it was cliché for couples to say that, but she needed it. She couldn't get the image of Sharpay in her bed out of her mind, and she knew that Troy couldn't get the image of her leaving out either.

Troy nodded. "It'll be like high school where I waited six months to kiss you and then nine months to begin to feel you up," he said, smiling.

Chad cringed and Gabriella blushed. "Uhm…yeah," she said, shuffling her feet on the ground. She began to think about Sharpay. If their friendship would ever be the way it once was, or if it would be anything again, but as she saw her husband beam happily at her, she realized it didn't matter. She had him.

"Just know, Troy Bolton, that if you fuck it up one more time-"

"You will be shit-eaten. Literally. Meaning your face while be up your-"

"Understood, Chad," Troy said, smiling at his wife, unable to believe his luck. She was taking him back. Out of all the things that had happened, she was taking him back. Because this was their fairy tale.

_And with that, the fairy tale ends. The Princess and her Prince Charming get back together and they live happily ever after. _

_Because they're in love. Forever. _

_

* * *

_Review my loves :)

C: strawberriesandsunshine


End file.
